


Дневник Габи

by Pamdar



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Габи ведет дневник.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дневник Габи

Дневник Габи. День первый.

Уэйверли посоветовал вести дневник наблюдений за болезнью и записывать симптомы. Я ответила, что твердолобый идиотизм двух влюбленных придурков — не болезнь, а если и болезнь, то неизлечимая. Тогда Уэйверли сказал, что это приказ. Очевидно, у них там в разведке совсем скучно.

*

День второй.

Илья стал задерживать взгляд на подбородке Соло на две секунды дольше. Глядишь, лет через пятьдесят дойдет до более решительных действий. Например, посмотрит на ключицы.  
Соло обсмотрел Илью с ног до головы на три раза и зашел на четвертый. Он делает это так часто, что уже никто не замечает. К сожалению.

*

День третий.

Случайно нашла у Ильи фотографию Соло. Он объяснил это тем, что перечитывал материалы личного дела, и она завалилась под матрас. Ну да.  
Специально нашла у Соло фотографию Ильи. Он похабно улыбнулся и сказал, что она помогает ему фантазировать перед сном. Наивный, надеялся, что я не поверю.

*

День двенадцатый.

Подрались. Восьмой раз на неделе. В этот раз поспорив, кто изобрел радио. Долго катали друг друга по полу, пока я не посоветовала им найти менее разрушительный способ касаться друг друга. Отличный метод разнять любую драку и заставить противников откатиться в разные углы, рекомендую.

*

День сорок восьмой.

Праздновали новый год. Соло приготовил оливье, Илья спел Jingle Bells, я не удержалась и расплакалась. Какие идиоты, господи.

*

День пятьдесят третий.

На задании Соло прыгал из окна второго этажа, Илья подстраховал его снизу. Десять секунд простояли, обнявшись и глядя друг другу в глаза. Потом Соло весь день читал Ромео и Джульетту, а Илья — «Преступление и наказание». Плакали.

*

День пятьдесят четвертый.

Утром Соло спросил, как ухаживают в России. Пошутила, что дарят букеты из березовых листьев. Расстроился — где ж на Сицилии березы найдешь.  
Вариант с похищением невесты он почему-то тоже отмел. Сказал, что для этого в нем слишком сильны принципы демократии.  
Я подумала, что это скорее в его «невесте» сильны рефлексы бить в морду при любой попытке похищения, но промолчала. Требую премию за мужество.

*

День пятьдесят пятый.

Соло пропал. Илья воспринял новость на удивление спокойно. Кстати, в нашей конспиративной квартире больше нет мебели. По крайней мере, целой.

*

День пятьдесят шестой.

Выяснили, что Соло нашел-таки в этой стране березы, полез за ветками через забор и оказался в особняке мафиозного барона, который не очень обрадовался незваному гостю.  
Илья спас Соло и вынес на руках, как невесту. У меня есть эксклюзивное фото, готова продать за новую мебель.  
Кстати, после визита Ильи на Сицилии больше нет мафии. Не благодарите.

*

День пятьдесят седьмой.

Соло все-таки подарил веник. Илья обрадовался, восприняв это как предложение сходить вместе в баню. Наконец-то. Пойду открою праздничную бутылку шампанского.

*

Все еще день пятьдесят восьмой.

Прослушала запись. Оказалось, зря перевела шампанское. Они мылись в бане. Мылись. В бане. И все.   
Я тоже помоюсь. Я умываю руки.

*

День сто сорок какой-то.

Босс, я знаю, что ты это читаешь. Скоро я не выдержу и запру их в подвале с ящиком виски. И не выпущу, пока они не решат свои проблемы единственным приемлемым для меня способом.  
Если ты не хочешь, чтобы два твоих лучших агента умерли от голода, сделай что-нибудь.

*

Я не это имела в виду, гребаный ты ублюдок.

*

День сто пятьдесят первый.

Прости, босс, погорячилась. Понимаю, что ты послал нас на эту миссию ради блага цивилизации, а не чтобы форсировать события. Просто переживаю за Илью. Прости еще раз.  
Подробности потом, надо сменить Соло — он вторые сутки без сна у палаты дежурит.

*

День сто пятьдесят второй.

Когда зашла в палату, Соло держал Илью за руку и что-то шептал. Илья все еще без сознания, но я решила уйти и не мешать. Зайду позже.

*

День сто шестидесятый. 

Илья пришел в себя. Кричали друг на друга, потом обнимались на радостях, потом начали целоваться. Извини, без фото. Думаю, на этом дневник можно закончить. Болезнь прогрессировала в хроническую, рекомендации — признание в любви и регулярный секс в качестве профилактики.

 

Рыдаю.   
Подпись: Уэйверли.

 

Присоединяюсь.  
Британская разведка.

 

Аналогично.  
Русская и американская разведка.

 

Габи, я куплю тебе бутылку шампанского.   
Подпись: Наполеон.

 

Две бутылки.  
Подпись: Илья.

 

Мальчики, купите себе комиксы и прекращайте читать мой дневник.

P.S.: Но это не освобождает вас от покупки шампанского. У нас есть отличный повод для праздника.


End file.
